


A new body

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Body Swap, Kinktober Day 1 - Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Albus and Scorpius swapped bodies. Of course Albus needs to take care of this new body.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949383
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A new body

**Author's Note:**

> F*** you JK Rowling...

The first thing Albus noticed when he woke up was that he had not slept in his own bed. There was a dragon plushie on the pillow next to his head that belonged to Scorpius. Albus knew, because he had gifted it to the other boy after his mother's funeral. For a moment Albus thought he had simply fallen asleep in his bed friend's bed after studying together, after all, this had happened before, but then he realised he was alone in the bed. Sitting up a bit and looking around, he was surprised when he suddenly realised something. 

The second thing Albus noticed was that this was not his body. He would have been scared, but knowing whose body it was calmed him down at least a little bit. He didn't need to look in a mirror to recognise how he looked, he knew every inch of Scorpius' body well enough. Well, not every inch; there were most certainly a couple of inches of his best friend's body he did not know, evident by the surprise he felt when he suddenly saw them outlined in the soft grey pyjama bottoms Scorpius preferred to sleep in. 

A blush rose on his cheeks at the thought of touching the hard dick. He had never touched another person before in a sexual way; maybe he could use the situation he was in to practice for the real thing?

He knew he shouldn't, but he also knew Scorpius was still sleeping; he could hear the soft snores coming from his own bed. Plus it wasn't as if he could just not do anything. If Scorpius was anything like him, the only thing that would help would be either touching himself or taking a cold shower and Scorpius would surely be mortified if anyone saw him sneaking into the showers with his current predicament. 

So really, Albus had no choice but to take care of this body's needs. Slowly he started to unbutton the silky sleep shirt, uncovering pale skin and soft, silvery hair underneath the belly button. 

Scorpius' chest was smooth, his nipples a surprisingly dark cherry red. Curious, Albus touched one of them, hissing when it immediately hardened. Sometimes he liked playing with his own but they never reacted like this and it never felt as good. 

Scorpius' body was so much more sensitive than his own, Albus could only imagine how hot Scorpius must look like in this state and wondered if the other boy often played with his nipples or if this was the first time this body experienced this kind of pleasure. 

He wished he could just keep on playing with Scorpius' chest, but he really needed to touch something else. There was a wet spot forming at the front of the pyjama bottoms and Albus really wanted to touch Scorpius' dick before he came undone. 

Lifting his hips, he pushed the pants down far enough for the head to poke out. He swallowed as the shaft appeared as well, hard and longer than he had imagined it to be. Scorpius was not as wide as he was but definitely longer. His cock had an elegant curve to the right, with a purplish mushroom head leaking precome. He was beautiful. 

Albus wanted to savour this moment, not ready to admit that there were so many conflicting emotions cursing through his body, as he witnessed his best friend's aroused state. 

Finally touching the dick felt amazing. It was both a familiar and new sensation, his own touch well known but the body he was experiencing it in brand new. He wished he had the time to explore more but the urge to come was strong. He hissed when he circled the head with a finger, slowly rubbing the sensitive spot on the underside before he went back to jerking the dick off. He turned his head to bury his face in the pillow, muffling the moans spilling from his lips. 

It only took an embarrassingly short time but soon enough he reached his peak, shuddering as the orgasm hit him. Cum hit the milky white thigh as Albus lost himself in the pleasure he was experiencing. 

"Albus, Albus, I think we did our homework wrong. We switched bodies!" 

Suddenly the curtains opened and Albus looked at Scorpius' panicked face, his own panicked face. The look in his eyes soon turned into shock, then surprise, when Scorpius saw what Albus had just been doing. 

"Oh."


End file.
